


Little Labyrinth Monsters

by DontBeJelly, Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Little Monsters (1989), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover Hell, F/F, Gen, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-ship, don't need to know the ship to read, fic in bullet form, outline, tagged so the ship fans can find it, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: At age 10 Lucy is wished into The Labyrinth by Lois. She handles it much better than all other parties involved.





	Little Labyrinth Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> DontBeJelly started rambling the idea of a Lucy-in-the-Labyrinth in our group chat and about half way through I went "what if?" The following is the result. 
> 
> Pre-ship. Actually there's only one line that mentions anything relating to a relationship in the entire thing. Tagged the pairing for easy searching.
> 
> Neither of us has any intention of turning this into proper paragraphs so this is what you get. Also, having reread this... please don't mind the style change part way as it was Late when we wrote this.

Little Labyrinth Monsters

  * At age 10 Lucy is wished into The Labyrinth by Lois.
  * This Lucy - whose mother has been dead a year - has already started looking into ways to rebel, to piss off her father, to separate herself from her sister.
  * Spells and magic and creatures are on this side of believable to Lucy who is ten and Alone, so while being sent to the Labyrinth is not something she would ordinarily wise for herself, she was raised to be nothing if not practical and cold headed.
  * She handles it much better than the Goblin King and his Goblins, who’ve rarely had someone quite as old as Lucy wished to them before.
  * Goblins are simple, but they can learn in the right Situations. And they’re loyal to someone who treats them right.
  * Lucy treats them right.
  * Lois shows up to take Lucy home twelve hours and fifteen minutes later with the answer - only the second to ever successfully do so - and she is not prepared for what she finds.
  * Lucy, her already peculiar sister, is playing with the Goblins.
  * Lois ignores the promises to visit as they leave, telling herself they will move on and forget as all friends do with each move of their military father.
  * Except they don’t.
  * The next time Lois sees Goblins they are sprawled out in Lucy’s bed room in the midst of what appears to be their third board game with Lucy while the already defeated Goblins read through Lucy’s bookshelf.
  * Lois just stops trying to understand anything after that.
  * The Goblins become regular guests in the Lane household on the occasions when their father isn’t home.
  * This fact does not change no matter what part of the world they move to.
  * Lois worries for the day Lucy may lose interest in the Goblins, for what the repercussions of what such a friendship may be. Then Lucy and the Goblins begin finding trouble in abandoned farms and in the dead of night and Lois finds some worries are better than others.
  * Time passes. Lois goes to college. Lucy starts high school.
  * The Goblin King may be jealous and cruel and sneaky, but Jareth is smart, and he keeps tabs on those Above that his Goblins favor. As one of the few who regularly travel between the Abovegound and the Underground Lucy is clearly Favored.
  * When Lucy starts high school Jareth deems her old enough to understand the consequences and invites her back Underground.
  * So Jareth informally tutors Lucy about the Underground. By 15 and a half she is practically a Knight in his realm, able to pass judgement and act as ambassador of the Goblin Realm to the other Underground realms. To an extent at least.
  * Then something unusual even by Underground standards happens: a teenage is wished into the Labyrinth.
  * Lucy offers to run the gauntlet for the newcomer, but only the wisher may do so per the law.
  * So Lucy just… shows Maggie around the Goblin city as the 13 hours wind down.
  * At that point they must face the peculiar nature of the situation. For Maggie has spent all of her nearly 15 years Above, and not even The Labyrinth can get a firm hold on her.
  * Over time they learn that while Maggie can live above, every lunar cycle she must spend 13 consecutive hours in the Underground.
  * More time passes.
  * Maggie legally belongs to her aunt now, but in her free time she and Lucy become Obstacles of the Labyrinth, pretending to be helpful and leading runners astray.
  * Maggie too becomes a Knight under the Goblin King.
  * And learns that the Goblins don’t care who she crushes on and that Lucy willingly flirts back and that - with a Goblins aid - she can travel to Lucy’s side in an instant through a mirror.
  * Lucy is 19 and Maggie 18 when they come across another girl in another realm of the Underworld.
  * A girl who smells of the Underground but also of Above who claims her sister was kidnapped and she was tricked and _help her find her sister._
  * To help they need the story and they’re running on a deadline as the Night Realm in which the other girl is bound runs on Shadow Time.
  * Shadow Time where the waking hours being at sunset and the sleeping hours at sunrise.
  * One who enters in Shadow Time but does not leave in Shadow Time becomes one of the realm, so say the Rules of Night.
  * And this 16 year old Alex had been careful to leave before sun up every day, but she was staying more and more and slowly the Shadows ate at her as she ate in the realm.
  * She was bound, half in and half out just as Maggie was.
  * But when Alex learned of her fate she tried to run, tried to leave, tried to break the Rules of Night.
  * So the Night Realm reacted, taking the very sister that had driven a disgruntled Alex into the Shadows to begin with.
  * Thus a panicked Alex had returned to the realm, stumbled upon the visiting Lucy and Maggie, and begged their aid in saving her sister all before sunup turned the siblings into Monsters of Night, the ones which visit from under your beds at night.
  * Now Lucy and Maggie quite readily agree, but they are Knights from another realm and must be careful of the line they walk. Immediately they send back the marks of their trade, ordering their Goblins to Stay else risk causing an Act of War.
  * Still a very careful message is sent, a deadline of their own, in which if return they don’t by the sunrise hour then to Jareth the Goblins go.
  * And so the trio venture into the Shadows of Night to save the girl named Kara.
  * The Night Realm, however, is not so easily fooled and it’s King quite readily spies the two Knights from the Labyrinth Realm.
  * While armed with Light and Iron they are, a rescue not a fight they want and into the cells they go.
  * The King of Night is most Displeased, but content to still get at least one new monster from the girl Alex and her sister - even if there is too much Labyrinth to convert the others.
  * Yet one grievous mistake was made, for lack of knowledge was abound.
  * The light in which the two Knights brought, was Light From Above, for only light from the Sun will hurt those of the Night.
  * And just which girl gained access to this Light?
  * Why Kara of course, our solar powered friend. Denied suns rays since first abducted this was just the trick she needed.
  * Now solar powered as she was Kara freed her sister and the others, then off they raced to beat the clock as Shadow Time ran out.
  * Coming up in Switzerland they thanked the mountain peaks.
  * Then Lucy called her Goblins to stop an Act of War. Since having seen the capture happen the Goblins ran straight to their King to free their Favored Knights.
  * Yet King Jareth had already amassed the rescue army and so found another use for them.
  * He bought young Alex’s sentence from the Realm of Night, then grounded Lucy from her Goblin friends and Maggie to babysitting duty.
  * Thus came to be the Knights of the Labyrinth Three, with Kara as a friend Above and honored guest Below.



  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Neither of us has any intention of turning this into proper paragraphs so this is what you get. Feel free to yell at us for more anyways.  
> @standinshadowedsilence and if you want to yell at DontBeJelly she's got several so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
